


Shelved

by steadfastmoon



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: !killer!charlie, Blood, Dark Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not a lot, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfastmoon/pseuds/steadfastmoon
Summary: Charlie wants you. For multiple purposes.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 21





	Shelved

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. Please, heed the warnings. You can find more horniness and sarcasm on tumblr @steadfastmoon
> 
> warnings: murder talk, sex, loss of virginity, blood, me being disgusting.

Charlie Barber had a secret.

No, it wasn’t the fact that he was unfaithful to his wife when they were married nor that he hadn’t really read as many plays he claimed to have. It was something else. Something far more sinister.

Charlie Barber wanted to kill. Snuff out the life of a human being. It had always accompanied him, his curiosity surrounding the intricacies of death and killing, why one did it, what led them to such finality. But more curious of all: how one did it. Early on, he decided animals wouldn’t be as much fun. He wanted the mental part of killing. Being at his mercy, trying to barter for their lives.

He wasn’t lying when he told Nicole he wished she was dead; he just didn’t mention he wanted to be the one to make it happen.

But it would’ve been too obvious, too easy. Unsurprising, even. The betrayal of trust would be seen from miles away. The husband who killed the wife. Cliché. She would be expecting it. And that’s not good enough for him.

A finicky man, Charlie had always been. Precise. He couldn’t just throw away his carefully constructed facade, decades in the making. The appearance of a soft, thoughtful man, with the slightest air of angsty intensity. It was too good to waste on his now ex-wife.

Which is why he waited and waited and waited. Always keeping his eye out for someone for whom he would risk his composure. His desire to kill only grew after his divorce and admittedly, made him impatient. But sitting on his hands was more than worth it, because along came you.

An intern at his playhouse, irrelevant enough to go unnoticed by most, but not him. He had his eyes wide open all the time, watching. Charlie saw how sweetly you reacted to people’s dismissal, looking down their noses at you. Saw how eager you were to please him and his actors, wanting to make an impression. And he was most impressed by you. Charlie made the decision to kill you the first time you laughed at one of his sardonic comments. Your smile was too pretty, and he hated it. Wanted to make you cry, hoped it would make you less alluring to him.

So, he concocted a plan. He would make you want him as much he wanted you. He’d make you laugh and smile and feel safe in his presence. Get you drunk on his attention and make you fall for him, give up control of your own heart. Make you feel loved. He would play the broken, introspective single father who needs fixing and then he would kill you. Brutally.

And that is what he did. He started sharing sarcastic remarks about the play and the actors, eliciting giggles you tried to suppress. He asked for your opinion on inconsequential things and then on more important matters, getting you involved in his work. Charlie praised you when he liked your ideas and encouraged you to look deeper, not just say what you thought he wanted to hear.

Your days at the playhouse became longer and your time with him more precious. The two of you entered a bubble, laughing and playfully arguing about books and philosophy. He saw the delight on your face when he complimented your taste in culture or your clothing. He pretended not to see your eyes on him. His cock swelled every time. Eventually, he started returning the looks.

The flirtatiousness you pretended to ignore became clearer, the looks began to linger, and the accidental brushing of hands wasn’t so accidental anymore. You were growing more brave each time you talked, your friendly smiles becoming coquettish. You wanted him but would never say it. He wanted you but preferred to kill you.

One night, Charlie invited you to his apartment to work on his script. Said he valued your input and could use a fresh perspective, as you and his character were similar in age. Eager to be spend time with him, you accepted. Charlie brewed coffee to keep you both awake. He wanted your heart racing and your attention on him.

The night progressed and the conversation turned personal. All pretense of work gone along with the coffee, now replaced by glasses of wine while sitting at the small dinner table. He shared more about his son and his current relationship with his ex-wife. You told him of your lack of experience in the love department.

“You really expect me to believe you’ve never had a boyfriend?” Charlie questioned, raising his eyebrows.

You took a swig. “Scout’s honor.”

The sips of wine you had made your tongue even looser, unafraid to share. And the way Charlie was looking at you made you want to tell him everything.

“In fact,” You started, glancing around as if to check if someone could hear you, prompting him to laugh, “I’m a virgin.” You whispered, blushing.

Now that caught Charlie off guard.

“W-what? You never been fucked?” He asked.

“Nope. Not even close.” You looked down, suddenly embarrassed. But then a grin appeared on your lips. “Unless my fingers count.”

Charlie couldn’t believe his luck. He picked you out for your shyness, meekness. His little plaything was a virgin, the un-popped cherry on top of his murder cake. Maybe God was real.

But his little thing was also a whorish virgin. A virgin who came on her own fingers. He had never felt this kind of desire before. He wanted, no. Needed to fuck you, surround you by him and his cock and his cum and his attention.

He wanted to make you feel alive before he left you for dead.

He swallowed before leaning in, closer to you and looking deep into your eyes. “How do you make yourself come if you don’t have any experience, huh?”

Instead of backing down, you held his gaze. “I’m not stupid. I know how sex works. I read and I watch. I’d even dare to say I know what I like.” You index finger running along the rim of wine glass with a cocky smile. “I pretend it’s someone else touching me. Simple.”

“Who?” He challenged, the hand you couldn’t see palming his cock.

“Men.” You offered.

“Men. More than one?” Charlie didn’t like that, despite knowing the answer with the way you rested your chin on your fist and smiled at him. You were his to break. His trousers were painfully tight, cock filling out the more you talked.

“Just one, at present.” You teased, sipping your wine, crossing your legs.

Charlie leaned in even closer. “What does this man do to you when you pretend? To make your come?”

You set your glass on the table and met his face halfway. “He fucks me so hard I cry.”

The message was clear enough to him. Your mouths smashed together, teeth touching. Charlie held your face and pulled you to him, forcing you to get up and straddle his lap. You gasped when you felt his cock pressed on your clothed clit, allowing him to shove his tongue through your lips. His desire to kill you now clouded by his desire to make you come.

You had never been kissed like this before. Kissed this dirty and this hungry. You never wanted it to stop. Charlie’s hands rolled your hips against him, making you moan into his mouth. He sucked on your tongue and rutted against you, feeling your hardened nipples pressed up against his chest. Electricity sparked throughout your whole body.

But Charlie remembered he had a role to play, so he pulled away, your lips still reaching for his. He was a nice man who only wanted what’s best for you, after all.

“We shouldn’t do this. You’re drunk.” He tried to appear bashful. You would appreciate it.

“But I want you.” You whined, rolling your hips against his cock, earning a grunt from him. “I barely drank. Please. I need it.”

He stopped your face from coming any closer to his, gently grasping your chin. “You sure you want me to be your first? You can’t take it back.” Such a caring man. You had really hit jackpot, hadn’t you?

“Yes.” You smiled softly, cupping his face, falling into his trap. “I want it to be you.”

Perfect. And scene. Charlie grabbed a handful of the hair and pulled. Hard

“You want me to fuck you? Want my cock in your virgin cunt?” You whimpered at the pressure on your head, eyes glazing over. “Want to cry on it?”

“Y-yes.” The words caught in your throat when he started sucking on your neck, his free hand unbuttoning your jeans.

“Yes, what?” He whispered in your ear, fingers grazing your clit.

Your hands pulled his face back to yours as you tried your hardest to convey your yearning for him. “Yes, please. I need you to fuck me, Charlie. It’s all I think about.”

He kissed you again, even harder this time. You giving yourself over to him so willingly, so honestly was making his head spin. He grabbed you by the underside of your thighs and hoisted you up, your own hands winding themselves in his silky hair.

Charlie led you to his room and laid you down on the bed, plopping himself above you. With your legs wrapped around his waist, he pressed his hips against yours, his erection pushing where you needed him most.

“I don’t think I can be too gentle.” He whispered when the two of you pulled your lips away. Your fingers stilled against the button of his shirt, which you had mostly undone by now.

“You don’t have to.” You smiled, pleased with yourself. “Can’t make me cry if you are being gentle, right?”

Were he any younger or less patient, Charlie would come in his pants at that filthy smile. He wanted to cut it off your face with scissors. Maybe he would.

“Get up and strip.” He ordered, rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed, legs wide enough for you to step between them.

Dutifully, you rose and positioned yourself, unceremoniously rolling the previously unbuttoned jeans down your legs. You didn’t care to put on a show, only to hold Charlie’s gaze. He liked that.

Next, off went your shirt, leaving you in the thin chain around your neck and simple underwear, tiny flowers covering your panties. You had never exposed so much of yourself to someone. The action made you want to hide, but wouldn’t it be pointless? He was going to see far more soon enough. So, you kept your hands clasped behind your back.

His hands ran along your thighs, gripping. You looked down at him, but his eyes were focused on your body. Specifically, on the wet spot you had leaked out. He inhaled sharply, turning you around to get your ass in his face. “You really playing up the virgin thing with these, huh?” He said, finger running along the frilly edges of your panties, before pressing his nose to your covered slit.

Nervously, you opened your mouth to argue the benefits of cotton underwear, but one hand gripped your hip while the other smacked your cheek so hard you cried out. He didn’t give you a chance to turn around, rising from the bed to chuck his shirt to side and drop his trousers.

“Let me help you with the rest.” Charlie leaned down to murmur in your ear. A shiver ran down your spine, your panties now useless in masking the scent of your arousal.

He ran his palms down your shoulders to unclasp your bra, letting it slide down to the floor. The cool air of the room hardened your nipples and you knew he could see your shoulder. “Pretty little thing.” He said before mouthing at your shoulders, large hands reaching around to cup your tits.

You moaned at the contact, having never experienced it. He continued to lick at your skin while he pulled at your nipples, pinching to make you whine the way he liked.

He turned you around to see your eyes when he pulled your panties down. He took one long look at your bare pussy, the tiniest amount of liquid dripping. He had already stripped completely, cock standing proud, big, and red. Oh, how the fuck will it fit? Walking back to the bed, he sat down and patted his thigh.

You plopped your knees down on the bed, flanking his hips. You both groaned when your cunt met his cock, slicking the length. Charlie bent down to suck one your nipples into his mouth, his other hand on your lower back, pressing you closer to him. You ground your clit on his cock while he laved your tits with his wet mouth.

Suddenly, he grabbed you and rolled over to hover above you. With hard eyes and puffy lips, he grabbed your face. “This is as sweet as it’s gonna get. You sure you still want it?” A twitch under his left eye caught your attention.

You grabbed the wrist of the hand holding your face. “I want it. Do it.”

Kissing your mouth, Charlie started to make his way down your body. “I’m gonna eat your virgin pussy. Want it nice and wet when I fuck it. Want you sloppy.”

His words were disgusting and fueled a fire you’d been stoking for years. You wanted him to make a mess out of you.

Charlie spread your thighs. “Keep ‘em fucking open for me.” You nodded, propping yourself on your elbows to watch his face between your thighs.

Gone was his caring-guy act. This was his true self. He felt high, like he was revealing a long-time secret for the first time. Your sweet eyes, usually so trusting and soft, were ablaze, bottom lip caught between your teeth. He wanted you to bite harder, make it bleed for him.

Years of touching yourself couldn’t have prepared you for the first swipe of his tongue on your clit. You shuddered, hips bucking. One of his strong arms came down on them, to keep you still for him. Charlie probed his tongue into your hole, relishing in the taste of your slick oozing out of you. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and his hips rutted the bed beneath him. You were going to come on his mouth whether you wanted to or not.

Spreading your lips with his free hand, he ran his tongue all over your pussy, sucking on your clit gently. You let out small moans when his tongue went inside, curling. Your eyes glazing over but fighting to remain on the man between your legs. You were floating, flying.

Charlie grazed your bud with his teeth, making you whine before shoving two of his fingers at once into your tight hole. It was a snug fit for his fingers, and he fought the urge to stick his cock right into you in that moment. He scissored his digits, trying to find the special place that would make you cry out. He saw your hands twisting at the sheets, white knuckles. You were breaking for him. He sucked on your clit harder.

“C-Can I… Fuck! Can I touch you, Charlie?” You panted, a small tear trailing down your face. So respectful. Somehow, you had managed to make his cock stiffer.

He grunted on your pussy, the sound reverberating through your core. He pulled the hand from your stomach and grabbed one of yours, placing it on his head, curling it around his hair. He returned his arm to hold you down.

“Thank you.” You breathed out, pulling on his hair.

Your moans were getting more erratic, less composed. Your cunt was fluttering around his fingers, so he added a third to make you come. Your orgasm arrived with his name on your lips, gushing onto his hand. He didn’t stop licking your clit until you begged him to stop, pulling him by his hair. Before leaving the apex of your thighs, Charlie left a souvenir by spitting hard on your pussy, his spittle and your cum mixing as they dripped onto his sheets.

You felt disgusted by yourself. You felt beautiful. You used to think your thoughts were impure, but Charlie was obscene. You pulled him to your lips, wanting to taste what he tasted when he made you come. Wanted all of him in you, on you, around you.

Charlie moaned, gripping your neck with a slight pressure. “Let’s make you cry, then.” He smirked, hitching your hip higher on his waist and lining up his weeping cock with you entrance. You wrapped your arm around his neck, the other hand resting on his face, getting off on his expressions. He stared right back at you as he pushed in.

Warm painful pleasure. More pleasure than pain, you thought. Your prying fingers had long ago rid you of your hymen, but nothing this thick had ever been inside of you. Both your mouths fell open at the intrusion, breaths mixing. His eyes closed momentarily, and he wanted to cry. So tight, so hot, so perfectly molded for him cock. Charlie pulled back before inching deeper inside, repeating the action before nearly bottoming out. Your walls fluttered and ached, but nothing had ever felt this good.

He held still for a couple of minutes, granting you the reprieve you needed. He didn’t ask you before he started moving, didn’t need to. Your hips undulating under him told everything. Slowly, but intensely, he started fucking you. Your beautiful little cries muffled on his neck, his mouth, his cheek. When he pulled all the way out to push back in again, he saw your slick, mixed his precum and a small amount of watery blood. He vowed to hang the image on the front of his mind. But now, he had promised to make you cry.

And cry you did. His hard strokes and the ridges of his cock hitting places inside you didn’t even know existed. The furious pace of his hips brought you to the edge, but it was the merciless treatment of your clit that made you fall over. Tears ran down your face, his pouty lips meeting them at your mouth, salt and him filling your taste buds.

“Come on my cock. That’s right. Let me see those tears.” Charlie taunted when you announced you were coming for the second time around him. “Will you let me stuff your whore pussy? Fill you up? Huh?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Cum in me, please. Please, Charlie.” You tried to get the words out as fast as you could, his eyes on yours too much all of sudden.

Obliging you, Charlie came deep inside you. Neither of you spoke, too out of it. You felt him pull out of you, bending down to spit on your pussy again. You moaned at the sight of his fingers pushing the mixture of blood, saliva, and come back inside you.

“Gonna keep it safe for me.” He said, looking down, just as mesmerized as you.

“I will. I promise.” You said, lying down completely, trying to even out your breathing. A hint of a smile played on your lips when you closed your eyes, dazed. You couldn’t see the way Charlie was looking at you.

You looked completely fucked out, having made a mess of his sheets. The smell of sex filling his nostrils, making his cock twitch a little. Charlie wanted to fuck you again. Wanted you to wrap your stupid smile around his dick and make you swallow everything he gave you. Bend you over and make you plead. His fun was just beginning.

He had waited this long to kill you. He didn’t mind waiting a little longer.


End file.
